


Tell Me About The Stars

by SuperMagicalWizard



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All the lovely cuddles and snuggles!, Cuddles, M/M, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMagicalWizard/pseuds/SuperMagicalWizard
Summary: Logan and Virgil enjoy being under the stars together





	Tell Me About The Stars

Logan was content. The autumn air was beginning to chill, the frames of his glasses felt a little cold against his skin, and the feeling of bark pressed against his back wasn’t the most comfortable, but still he was content. There was a familiar warm weight in his lap and around his waist that he wouldn’t trade anything in the world for.

“Are you asleep?” he whispered, face gentle as he brushed Virgil’s hair from his face and admired how relaxed he was, eyeshadow faint and freckles just barely visible.

Virgil smiled and gave a little hum, hoodie clad arms tightening around Logan’s waist just a bit before he snuggled even closer in his lap and relaxed once more. “Comfy,” he mumbled happily.

Logan chuckled. “I can see that. Is there anything you would like me to do to make you more comfortable?”

“No such thing,” Virgil mumbled into Logan’s shirt, until he felt Logan gently lace his fingers through his faded purple hair and he couldn’t help the soft moan that came from him as he basically melted in Logan’s lap. He gave happy, relaxed little hums as Logan played with his hair, basically massaging his scalp as Virgil went completely limp against him.

For a few minutes the humming was the only thing to hear besides the faint crinkling of the leaves under their blanket, and neither of them minded.

“Hey Lo?” Virgil asked, almost half asleep as he lay content in his lap, arms still looped around his waist.

“Yes my dear?” Logan smiled down at him, not even minding as his glasses slipped down his nose a little because of it.

“Can you tell me about the stars again?” he asked, eyes opening just a little to look up at him and smile back.

Logan’s face brightened even more. “Of course,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to Virgil’s forehead before he started happily telling the stories that Virgil almost knew by heart at this point.

He told him about a dragon that protected something precious, about a father who cared only for himself, about a flying horse that was tricked to throw its rider, about someone forced to love another, about a foolish son who tried and failed to ride a chariot pulled by blazing horses. He told him so many stories. Virgil asked questions and made little comments every few minutes, still barely hanging on to consciousness but refusing to fall asleep. Somewhere along the way Logan started tracing patterns and swirls on the fabric of Virgil’s hoodie, barely even noticing as he looked up at the stars and tried his best to tell their stories. Eventually though, he decided that was enough for now, and he stopped to let his voice rest.

“Thank you,” Virgil whispered, eyes closed as he snuggled against Logan’s warm shirt.

Logan just smiled again, hand finally stilling in it’s tracing as he brushed back Virgil’s hair once more and said, “You’re welcome, my starshine.”

Virgil giggled a little sleepily, a faint blush on his cheeks at the nickname.

“No fair,” he whispered, smile never leaving his face.

Logan didn’t have anything to say to that, so he just leaned back once more as he looked up at the stars and gently combed through Virgil’s hair, completely content and happy with the silence between them. The quiet lasted for so long Logan almost thought Virgil had finally fallen asleep, until he heard him speak up again.

“Do you think,” he mumbled, yawning hugely before continuing his sentence. “That one day maybe all the stories and myths and stuff about the stars will be different? Like completely different? Like they won’t even remember the old versions? They just make up different ones about like robots or cool people or things like that.. Wouldn’t that be weird?”

“It’s not-” Logan muffled a yawn and couldn’t help chuckling at Virgil’s tired face. “It’s not that absurd actually. After all I doubt we tell the same stories about the constellations that the Inca and the Aztecs once did. It’s just a matter of time before the stories shift again.”

Virgil smiled at Logan’s yawn and finally unlatched himself from around his waist, reaching up with slightly shaking arms. “C’mere nerd,” he said, exhaustion clear in his voice as he tried to pull Logan down to lay with him on the blanket. Logan laughed a little as he slowly surrendered to Virgil’s attempts, folding over the edge of the blanket so that they could keep warm. After a few seconds of shifting they were wrapped up in each other’s arms once more, legs tangled as Virgil nestled against Logan and they both looked up at the stars.

“You see those three stars right there?” Virgil whispered as he pointed them out to Logan.

“What about them?” he asked softly, tracing the lines of Virgil’s face with gentle fingers.

“I’m gonna rewrite their story,” Virgil grinned mischievously as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feelings of Logan’s fingers on his face. “About this one genius I know. He’s always doing amazing things and he makes the world so much better and sometimes, just sometimes, he really loves a jar of crofters.”

Logan laughed and leaned over to press a kiss to Virgil’s cheek, his own cheeks a little pink from the compliments. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Virgil smiled up at him. “And the three stars even make up the top of a tie so it’s perfect!”

“Well then,” Logan chuckled. “You see those four stars right there?”

Virgil nodded as he looked at where Logan was pointing, a faint smile on his face as he yawned once more.

“I’m going to rewrite their story after someone truly wonderful I know,” Logan wrapped his arms around Virgil and held him close. “He’s always caring for others and adding more beauty to the world and he is truly brighter and more breathtaking than all the stars in the sky put together.”

Virgil squeaked a little and hid his blushing face against Logan again. “That’s cheating,” he half whined, even though the half hidden smile on his face showed that he clearly didn’t mind. “.. thanks Lo.”

“Of course, my starlight,” Logan smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Virgil’s hair. “And the four stars make up the sleeves of a certain hoodie too.”

“Oh really?” Virgil almost giggled at the kiss. At Logan’s slight nod he laughed again and snuggled closer to him, his right hand reaching out to Logan’s left as they intertwined their fingers, silver and gold engagement rings held close. They were so warm, cuddled together under the blanket.

“Should we go back inside now?” Logan asked quietly, gently combing Virgil’s hair with his fingers.

“Not yet,” Virgil mumbled, nuzzling against Logan’s shirt with a small, content smile. “Love you Lo.”

Logan smiled back as he held him close and pressed one last kiss to his forehead.

“I love you too Virgil.”


End file.
